Crazy Teddy
After Emi asked Freya/Pothos to make a Reaver for her Overmind named Danika von Vaussen, of course Freya/Pothos couldn't say no (remember, she's a whore.) It gave her the excuse to make an old character of hers called Crazy Teddy, who she brought to Plagued on May 23rd, 2013. He is the character who inspired her first Reaver, Katsumi Alaina Shinomori. Personality The most noticeable part of Teddy personality-wise is that he has the mindset of a very young child. Because of severe abuse throughout his life and always being closed off from the world until more recently, he has little knowledge, is unable to read, has just enough of a vocabulary to get by (truly that of a young kid), and knows practically nothing of people and the world. While he is a full-grown adult, he knows nothing of sensual matters or really much about any kind of relationships, besides the few he has had. Because of the abuse, Teddy is incredibly insecure, even with his towering height, and is often frightened, for everything is new and unfamiliar and he is essentially a lost, wandering child. He has dissociative identity disorder, primarily staying within the personality of “Teddy”, the sweet, loving, and incredibly shy child who only refers to himself in third-person. Then there is “Theodore,” who developed over the years when Teddy would dissociate himself from severely emotionally trying situations and blank out during the various abuses. It was Theodore who endured them from Teddy and overtime grew darker and angrier because of what they were experiencing, hatred resulting from all of that pain and suffering. Theodore takes over when Teddy is in danger, incredibly frightened, or painful memories are brought up, the change obvious with the suddenly hard-set eyes, deeper voice, and referring to himself in first-person. He is destructive, blood-thirsty (although Teddy himself is fascinated by blood but would only hurt himself or animals, accidentally, to see it, unless somebody was already dead or hurt), and hateful, hence why he was turned. While typically the young man is docile and kind, it is the vicious transformation and horrific deeds he commits as Theodore that intrigued Satan and offered him to become a Reaver in the first place. Towards very, very few people, Teddy is incredibly loyal and holds unadulterated love for them, but when he is Theodore only the two personalities within the tall man’s mind matter, although Theodore may be conscientious of someone Teddy loves and not hurt them if they are not a threat or in his way. History Before learning about Teddy’s life, it is important to understand his mother and what occurred before his conception. His mother, Teresa, had lived a difficult life and was often prone to depression because of abuse from her father upon her and her mother and then her mother drinking away her sorrow and getting nasty herself at times because of Manic Depression (or Bipolar Disorder), which consequently Teresa inherited as well. Teddy’s mother dropped out of school at seventeen and ran away from home after meeting an odd looking man, standing as tall and lanky as the tallest basketball players, having pallid skin and white hair, and pale blue eyes, who instantly captivated her heart. She believed he would take care of her and whisk her away from her hard life forever, which he did… except that it did not last. They were together for a year and when she told Teddy’s father she was pregnant, he was gone the next morning without a word, leaving Teresa all by herself and tumbling into a deep depression that she never quite got out of. Teresa was all by herself and incredibly angry with Teddy’s father, so when she gave birth and her son shared a striking resemblance to his father, in fact pretty much identical, her mind only shattered all the more and it was practically from day one that the abuse began. Teresa would switch between being very affectionate towards her son and completely disregarding him, screaming when he’d cry or just leaving him entirely for hours on end. This continued for years, in fact, all throughout the boy’s life with her. She rarely left the house besides to get her welfare check and to get food. Teddy never once left the house or even met anyone, the woman almost entirely a recluse and keeping her child a secret, preventing him from going to school or ever even leaving the house. In fact, the boy never saw the light of day until years later, and that was through a filtered window. The boy was in a constant state of confusion and fear, never knowing if his mother would be happy and affectionate, at which he himself would be cuddles, hugged, fed, and treated wonderfully, or if she would be in a down mood, where she would scream at her son, cry, throw objects, and lock him within the basement without food. She rarely ever physically hurt him, but psychologically and emotionally was incredibly abusive, and it was this trauma that left the boy in a child-like state even as he grew older, as he never had the opportunity to properly develop or grow any sort of confidence and obtain knowledge to help him develop. Because of the high amount of stress, at a young age Teddy learned to dissociate himself during these terrible and frightening times, sitting or standing in place, blanking out and his conscious mind leaving the situation. Of course, his subconscious was always there, which would later develop into the personality known as Theodore. His fascination for blood came from his mother, who used to cut herself for it always calmed her down. Teddy associated blood with relaxation and happiness, and even eventually developed a taste for it because her cutting became so frequent and severe that at times she would do so while cooking and preparing meals or drinks, and the blood would get within what Teddy consumed. It was this habit that eventually killed his mother when the boy was 13, although Teddy didn’t know it. Instead, he thought she was sleeping and both him and his mother were not discovered until five days after her death, as the neighbors began to complain about the smell. The police found him and were entirely baffled by his appearance, as he stood at over six feet seven inches tall (and was still growing) and had such a bizarre look, almost supernatural in appearance. What shocked them even more was there was absolutely no record of him and he acted like a young child. Teddy was immediately brought to a specialist, who stated the only appropriate place to take him was an asylum because of his severe trauma and incapability to take care of himself and to interact with others. In fact, he was quite instable because of the constant panic he was in from seeing other people, having never seen another human being besides him mother. He constantly asked about her, but did not understand the truth, and never really did, even today. Teddy merely learned to accept that he did not understand and that she was gone. The abuse did not end with his mother’s death and, in fact, only grew once. A sadistic man, an Ukrainian by the name of Symon Andreiko, ran the asylum and secretly conducted very illegal experiments on some of his patients. He was intrigued by Teddy because of his massive build, appearance, and state of mind, and began the torturous and cruel experiments on him, which lasted for years. The boy grew, reaching an extraordinary 7’3”, and his mind further cracked and broke, Teddy further hiding within himself and Theodore beginning to develop bit by bit silently, as well as Teddy beginning to refer to himself only in third-person. He likely would never have been able to survive if it hadn’t been for Rose, who worked within the mental hospital, blissfully unaware of the experiments (very, very few workers knowing about them as they were kept under wraps.) Teddy was first fascinated by her red-hair, which is how they began to talk, and Rose grew rather attached to Teddy, as he was sweet and affectionate, and he did the same, having the first healthy mother-figure of sorts within his life. He actually loved her and could have easily been in love with her if he had been aware of such a thing. Eventually, Rose figured out what the Symon was doing, horrified by his acts, and vowed she would help Teddy. Unfortunately, the epidemic broke out around this time as she tried to release him, the newly transformed Overmind Symon dragged her away and committed horrific acts upon the woman before slaughtering her. For over four years, Symon continued to run his asylum, killing off most of his patients and only keeping his few favorites alive, for smaller amounts were easier to keep alive and take care of. Teddy lasted for a long time, as he was stronger than the others at least physically, although his mind was incredibly fragile and most of the time Teddy was sleeping and Theodore was growing stronger and laying in wait. A couple of months ago, Theodore fully came to life after secretly spending several days slowly cutting through the leather straps with his nails. Before Symon was going to visit him and torture him some more, Theodore took a chained sickle Symon frequently taunted Teddy with, claiming it was what he used to kill Rose, and awaited his arrival. Eventually Symon did and Theodore shoved the blade within the supernatural’s stomach in surprise, leaving him weak and unable to fight back. Theodore strapped Symon in the chair he had been forced in so much and did to him what was done to Teddy, causing the man to scream out in agony and to beg. While at first Theodore was full of rage, a sadistic pleasure filled him and he enjoyed every hour, every minute, every second of the torture. Eventually, Symon was killed and Theodore slaughtered the two human assistants who had been kept alive and forced to help the Overmind, not that Theodore gave a damn. All he knew was that he had been tortured all of those years and they were a part of it. It was this act, as well as killing the few remaining patients in cold-blood, that piqued Satan’s interest and gave Theodore the offer for great power. With a wicked grin, he accepted, for having such strength would mean no one could ever hurt him again, and it was on that day that Theodore and Teddy became a Reaver. Theodore has full-knowledge of what he and how it happened, but Teddy awoke entirely confused and having no idea what happened. All he knows is know he is really strong and fast and he can’t look at anything bright because it hurts his eyes even more than it did before. Teddy wandered out of the asylum and for the last couple of months has walked about within the woods and farmlands, eventually coming across the city, which now he is exploring in curiosity, as he has never seen anything like it. Category:Characters Category:Reavers Category:Males Category:Active